deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReyesRebels/Che Guevera vs. Ahmad Shah massoud
Today, we look at two of the greatest guerillas of the 20th century. Che Guevara vs. Ahmad Shah Massoud Close: Bolo Knife vs. Pesh kabz Mid: Skorpion vz. 61 vs. Makarov PM Long: SKS vs. AKS-74 Special: RPG-7 vs. Stinger missile Explosive: MK2 vs. RGD-5 Battle: Suicide squad (battle of santa clara) vs. Surprise and supply (salang pass) Suicide squad-Che sent his men Up the hill overlooking Santa clara. They took it using mainly Hand grenades. The enemy withdrew to the nearby town. Surprise and Supply-Massoud and his men would launch a surprise attack on Soviet forces and then take their supplies, such as weapons, ammo, food or anything else they had. Stats: Che: height: 5’11 Weight: 160 Age: 30 Service: 1953-1967 Massoud: Height: 5‘9 Weight: 140 Age: 32 Service:1979-2001 X-Factors: Physiological health: Guevera: 51 Massoud: 86 health: Guevara: 76 (for asthma) Massoud: 81 Calm under fire: Guevera: 74 Massoud: 78 Battlefield tactics: Massoud: 82 Guevera: 85 Tenacity: Massoud: 90 Guevera: 86 Who is Deadliest? Battle The battle begins in a small, rocky mountain pass. Ahmad Shah Massoud and one of his guards, weilding an AKS-74 and the other weilding a pesh kabz and a stinger. Two of Ahmad's Guards stand on the top of the pass, looking out. As his 5th guard relives himself behind a rock, Che Guevara and 4 of his men come out of the tall grass, they sneak up behind the Mujahadeen fighter and slit his throat with a Bolo Knife. Massoud: 1234 Guevara: 12345 The other two Mujahadeen spot Che's force and warn massoud. massoud and his guard run down the mountain path to the ammo storage cave. Guevara's men shoot at massoud's and massoud's two guards follow suit. Eventually, One of Massoud's men takes a bullet to the face from Che's SKS. massoud: 123 Guevara: 12345 Massoud's other soldier fires back at Che who hides behind a rock. Che fires two bullets from His SKS, missing the Mujahadeen. The Mujahadeen then Fires 4 rounds into one of che's men. Che: 1234 massoud:123 Che's men throw MK2s up the hill as Guevara seperates from the squad. While the grenades take down the Mujahadeen, the others go to investigate. He pulls the Pin on his RGD-5 and gets up, running down the hill. He grabs one of Guevara's men and blows himself up with him. Massoud: 12 Guevara: 123 Massoud sees one of Che's men and takes him down. He orders his soldier to scout the outside of the cave. The soldier signals all clear, but one of Che's soldiers fires an RPG, blowing up the Mujahadeen. Guevara: 12 Massoud:1 Massoud fires a round at the soldier and misses. The soldier, not seeing where the bullet came from, enters the cave. massoud and the soldier engage in a firefight up until Massoud runs out of ammo, he runs at Che's soldier and takes a bullet, as he lays on the ground, facing the soldier, ready for death and he pulls the trigger, nothing comes out. Massoud pushes the gun out of the way, knees the soldier, uppercuts him, then throws him off the clifface. Guevara: 1 Massoud: 1 Massoud takes his dead comrade's Pesh kabz and looks for Guevara, Guevara tries to attract massoud's attention by firing his last SKS round into the sky. massoud follows its source finding Guevara who fires 3 Skorpion rounds before running. Massoud, unfazed runs after him, picking up a comrade's Makarov. Guevara turns around and takes two of massoud's bullets before massoud walks up to him and stabs him in the throat, killing him. Guevara: Massoud: 1 Massoud, in his moment of victory, shouts: Allah-Hu-Akbar! Winner: Ahmad Shah Massoud. Category:Blog posts